onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Hogback's Lab of the Dead
Experience Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear the last of the four difficulty stages. *EXP values are always the same for each run. Beli can vary a bit (particularly if bags of Beli drop) so the number above can be taken as an estimate with a 10% degree of error. *Limited-Time Event: appears every few weeks for one week only (except on its premiere, where it lasts for two weeks). *All difficulties get a chance to drop Sogeking's, Cindry's, Nami's, Mohji and Richie's, Lapin's and Urouge's Manuals. The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. :*While Cindry appears by herself randomly between stages 1-9, there is a 100% of her dropping when she does appear on these stages. :*The higher the difficulty, the higher the chances are of her appearing. :*Cindry can also appear on stage 10. She does not have a 100% drop rate for this stage as Hogback may also drop. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Doctor Hogback's Lab of the Dead FAQs :*See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Doctor Hogback's Lab of the Dead is a part of a 5 series batch of fortnights that began to put restrictions on which characters you could bring on your journey. For people who had limited options for units, don't forget you can bring Evolvers such as Yellow Plated Lobster and Yellow Striped Dragon. Recommended Captains *Dismantler Franky: While a great captain, you really have to make sure you don't take too much damage, as below 50% he loses his captain attack boost. *Garp the Fist: If you find that you're taking too much damage from stage 10, switch it up and bring a Garp. His extra health could be what you need to push through the level. *Marco the Phoenix: There is a 3,000 damage preemptive halfway through the level. You can bring a healer, or risk it for the biscuit and look for meat before Hogback on stage 10. Bring along a friend hard hitter like legend Shanks to help makeup for the loss of damage while looking for meat. Additionally, beware the secret stage which will also hit you for a preemptive. *Red-Haired Shanks or Shanks Black Clad Emperor: Probably the two most solid captains for the level. These captains are work-able though it's recommended you use the above for better results. *Big Eater Jewelry Bonney *Mohji & Richie: Mohji will struggle the most on stage 10. Try and bring along a stronger friend captain if this is what you have to work with. *Sogeking: His 1.5x ATK is really bad for stage 10. However, his 3 turn delay will really help out with letting you take down the enemies in time. Try and bring a strong friend captain if you can. Recommended Support Units *Beat Sticks :*Mad Monk Urouge :*Morning Star Rakuyo *Burst Round Squad :*Double Crosser Django: Hogback will change all your orbs to , effectively halving your attack. Use Django to turn the tables. :*Petty Officer Coby or Maelstrom Spider Squard: Increase the damage of your orbs. :*Usopp Impact: Bring Impact Usopp if you're going to have a full board of attack and rip through Hogback. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or Sogeking: The king of stallers works great here. Just make sure you don't use him until after Hogback enrages or you will find your 3 turns are debuffed to one turn. *Full Orb Controllers :*Garp the Fist + Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque *Marco the Phoenix: Recovers full health. Recommended Teams Safe Team | CapImage = F0306.png | CapLink = Garp the Fist | Sub1Image = F0208.png | Sub1Link = Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque | Sub2Image = F0314.png | Sub2Link = Mad Monk Urouge | Sub3Image = F0453.png | Sub4Link = Morning Star Rakuyo | Sub5Image = F0015.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Usopp Golden Pound | FriendImage = F0306.png | FriendLink = Garp the Fist | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *Usopp special ready for stage 10 }} Power Team | CapImage = F0643.png | CapLink = Maelstrom Spider Squard | Sub1Image = F0208.png | Sub1Link = Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque | Sub2Image = F0314.png | Sub2Link = Mad Monk Urouge | Sub3Image = F0453.png | Sub4Link = Morning Star Rakuyo | Sub5Image = F0223.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Impact | FriendImage = F0643.png | FriendLink = Maelstrom Spider Squard | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *Watch preemptive rounds with low health attack boost on squard. }} Risky Team | CapImage = F0251.png | CapLink = Marco the Phoenix | Sub1Image = F0229.png | Sub1Link = Double Crosser Django | Sub2Image = F0314.png | Sub2Link = Mad Monk Urouge | Sub3Image = F0453.png | Sub4Link = Morning Star Rakuyo | Sub5Image = F0223.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Impact | FriendImage = F0530.png | FriendLink = Shanks Black Clad Emperor | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *Watch preemptive rounds. You'll need to heal, or risk it and look for . You'll need to be at full health by the time you reach stage 10. *Nami Jackie ‘o Lantern is a fantastic sub if you want to sacrifice a character's attack to guarantee health. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough and the bazooka man will hit you for a preemptive 3,000 damage. For Marco teams, prepare your healer or start looking for meat orbs. Take out enemies in the order of your auto-target. | 5Boss = Hogback Bazooka Millions Baroque Works | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = Hogback will preemptively change all your orb to . Bazooka will preemptively hit you for 3,000 in damage. | 6Image = Hogback - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 6Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Hogback - 7.png | 7Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 7Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 7Boss = Grunts | 7HP = - | 7AttackPattern = - | 8Image = Hogback - 8.png | 8Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 8Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 8Boss = Grunts | 8HP = - | 8AttackPattern = - | 9Image = Hogback - 9.png | 9Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 9Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 9Boss = Grunts | 9HP = - | 9AttackPattern = - | 10Image = Hogback - 10.png | 10Enemies = Doctor Hogback + Grunts | 10Tips = Finally, a Hogback that drops! Take out the grunts first as they hit hard. Do NOT use Usopp GP on your first turn. On the second turn. Hogback will enrage and completely clear any debuffs and waste any of your stalls. After he enrages, NOW is the time to activate Usopp GP. After, just pound away and activate any damage increases. On his second turn, it's worth noting all your orbs become . If you bring along Marine Django, you can easily change these to to change the tide of the battle. | 10Boss = Doctor Hogback Grunts | 10HP = 360,000 hp 120,000 hp | 10AttackPattern = Grunts will attack for 1,875 damage each. Don't take too many hits as they'll take you out quick. First attack will enrage all units to cause more damage and to attack every turn. He will clear all debuffs as a result of the enrage. On his second turn, he will turn all orbs to . On his third turn, he will begin to physically attack you. | SecImage = Hogback - Cindry.png | SecEnemies = Cindry | SecTips = Cindry will take a preemptive shot at you. Heal up and look for meat orbs for teams that require higher health to do damage. She will attack everyturn so it's worth delaying her if you'll have your delay up in time for Hogback. Otherwise, just smash her until she drops. | SecBoss = Cindry | SecHP = 120,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Cindry preemptively attacks for ~1,100 damage. She will also change all your orbs into empty or Attacks every turn in a one turn cooldown loop until you take her out. | AltImage1 = Hogback and Cindry alt boss.png | AltEnemies1 = Doctor Hogback + Cindry | AltTips1 = Not too difficult since the mob is no longer present. Take them out in order of auto-target. | AltBoss1 = Doctor Hogback | AltHP1 = - - | AltAttackPattern1 = First attack will enrage all units to cause more damage and to attack every turn. He will clear all debuffs as a result of the enrage. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough